Malfoynak lenni
by Agatha Leonard
Summary: Nem szokványos drámai novella a Malfoyok életéről. Olvass bele, ha többre vagy kíváncsi. :)


**Malfoynak lenni**

_"Az életben a lényeges dolgok ingyen kaphatók: a gondos anya, a nap és a barátság. Hely az asztalnál és egy szívélyes ölelés. A tavasz fénye. Egy gyerek nevetése. Egy madár éneke. A patak csobogása. A fák árnya. A tenger hullámai. A nap és az éj. A nyugalom és a csend. A hetedik nap. Az élet és a halál. Embernek lenni a földön." (Phil Bosmans)_

Narcissa a kisebbik szalonban időzött, amikor Lucius és Draco hazaérkeztek. Ebéd után, mint minden nap, figyelmesen lapozta át az újságot. Olyan program volt ez, amitől hosszú-hosszú évek óta soha, semmilyen körülmények között nem tért el. Mert nem is igen térhetett volna el. Egész életében szigorú szabályok között, kötött időbeosztás szerint élt. Malfoy-feleségként sem változott ezen semmi. A délelőttjei általában testmozgással teltek, amivel igyekezett megőrizni fiatalos, légies alakját. Ha borús idő volt, akkor csak tett egy hosszú sétát a kertben a hófehér kaviccsal felszórt úton, megcsodálva a gondosan nyírt sövényeket és a pávákat. Vagy – és általában erre szottyant kedve –, ha az idő engedte, akkor kilovagolt a birtokra a kedvenc kancáján. A könnyű ebéd után azonban ideje volt eleget tennie a társasági kötelezettségeinek. Ha délutánra nem volt találkozója valamelyik másik aranyvérű feleséggel és Lucius sem tartott igényt a szolgálataira, akkor a kisebbik szalonban berendezett saját dolgozójában látott neki, hogy megválaszolja az aznapi postát. Ma is számos levél várt rá, nem késlekedhetett. Malfoynak lenni többek között azt is jelentette, hogy szoros kapcsolatokat ápoltak kiterjedt és alaposan leinformált aranyvérű családokkal. A feladatot a legfontosabbal kezdte: kézbe vette a Reggeli Prófétát. Az üzleti híreket futotta át először: ki veszített egy kisebb vagyont a tőzsdén, ki csúszott le, ki kapaszkodik fel éppen a befolyásosak szűk körébe. Figyelmesen, aprólékosan olvasta a sorokat, begyűjtve számos olyan információt, ami elengedhetetlenül hasznos egy Malfoy-feleségnek.

Ha van valami, amit gyermekkorában tisztességesen megtanult, akkor az minden bizonnyal az az örök igazság volt, hogy az információ hatalom. Apja tekintélyes, aranyvérű üzletember lévén nagy hangsúlyt fektetett lányai neveltetésére. Többek között ebben merült ki a szülői szeretete. Nevelésük szerves részeként, amint megtanultak olvasni, a kezükbe nyomta az újságot, és be kellett gyűjteniük a lehető legtöbb információt. Aztán töviről hegyire és könyörtelenül kikérdezte őket. Kiváló mód volt ez a tájékozódásra, s így Cissy már gyerekként is mindig könnyedén és magabiztosan mozgott a köztiszteletben álló emberek körében. Kétséget kizáróan tudta, hogy kivel elegyedhet beszélgetésbe, kinek fogadhatja a köszönését és ki nem méltó még arra sem, hogy akár egy érdeklődő pillantással végigmérje. Már gyermekként mélyen belevésték azt az értékrendet, amit kötelezően követnie kellett. Alaposan megtanulta, miként kell hízelegni azoknak, akiktől előrejutást remélhet és miként kell lenéznie az alantasokat, akik még arra sem méltóak, hogy a cipőjét beléjük törölje. Ő és Bella jó alany voltak, valósággal szívták magukba a gőgöt, amit szüleik elvártak tőlük.

Andromeda viszont kivétel volt, valahol végérvényesen elcsúszhatott a legkisebb lány nevelése. Komolytalan volt és szertelen, folyton olyan csínyen törte a fejét, amivel szüleiket mérhetetlenül bosszantani tudta. Viszonzásképpen – a megvetésen kívül – nem is igen törődtek vele. Cissy eleinte nem értette ezt a bánásmódot, ő akkoriban még kifejezetten szerette a húgát, és pont olyannak, amilyen. Aztán úgy hétéves lehetett, amikor egy házimanótól megtudta a szörnyű igazságot: az apja és az anyja kétségbeesetten fiút vártak Andromeda helyett, egy méltó Black-örököst. Ilyen egyszerű. Aztán megszületett a harmadik lány, és a gyógyító közölte, nem vállalhatnak több gyereket. A szülei mérhetetlenül csalódottak voltak, s elkeseredettségüket azon vezették le, aki az egészről tehetett: Andromédán. Szerintük legkisebb leányuk egy tévedés volt a sors részéről, olyan csorba, amit sem pénzel, sem hatalommal nem lehetett megváltoztatni. Elutasítóak voltak vele, és ő viszonzásképpen mindent meg is tett, hogy szégyenbe hozza őket. Ellenben Bella és Cissy miatt sosem kellett szégyenkezniük. Tökéletes aranyvérű feleségalappá cseperedtek, olyan fiatal nőkké, akik irigyelt társai lehettek bármelyik nagy múltú családi örökösnek.

Az elkötelezettség nem váratott sokáig magára. Cissy már úgy érkezett a Roxfortba, hogy tudta, kinek a mutatós, minden igényt kielégítő tulajdona lesz: Lucius Abraxas Malfoyé. Még apró kislány volt, amikor egy vasárnapon Abraxas Malfoy ebédre tette tiszteletét náluk. Nem egyedül érkezett, vele tartott a fia, Lucius is. Azon az estén leült az anyja az ágya szélére, és tárgyilagosan közölte, hogy az üzlet ezennel megköttetett. Ezentúl úgy tekintsen magára, mint egy jövendőbeli Malfoyra. Aztán részletezte jövőbeli családja birtokainak kiterjedését, kúriáik számát, városi házaik helyzetét és sorát, valamint befolyásuk nagyságát. Gyerek volt még, de eléggé informált ahhoz, hogy megértse: személyükben újra egyesülhet a nagy múltú és dicső Black-ház a megbecsült Malfoy-dinasztiával. Két dolgot kell jól az eszébe vésnie, hangzott az anyai tanács: ügyelni a kimért viselkedésére és minél hamarabb fiú örököst szülni. Figyelmesen hallgatta anyja mosolytalan szavait, aki a beszélgetés végeztével ridegen, egyenes tartással hagyta el a szobáját. Emlékszik, milyen izgalomba hozta a hír, arra gondolt, hogy Malfoynak lenni kiváltság, ezért ő innentől kezdve különleges. Eleinte, fiatal kislányként, talán még voltak romantikus elképzelései a jövőbeni házasságáról. Sőt, az is megeshet, hogy bakfisként szerelemmel szerette jövendőbelijét. Lucius kivételesen helyes fiú volt, gőgjét és kimértségét ellensúlyozta még fantáziájában az ezüstszőke haj és az izgalmasan borzongató szürke szempár. Csak a házasság kezdetével, amikor közelebbről is megismerte és együtt kellett élnie vele, csak akkor változott meg gyökeresen a véleménye.

Narcissa végzett az üzleti hírekkel. Különösebb szánalom nélkül konstatálta, hogy a Malching-család elvesztette a vagyonának nagy részét egy rossz befektetéssel. Balthazar Malchingnek pergamengyárai voltak országszerte, és az utóbbi időben sorozatosan olyan viszonteladókkal kötött szerződést, akik származása nem volt kétséget kizáróan tisztázott. Narcissa gúnyosan fintorgott: lám, lám, lám, így jár az, aki sárvérűek közé keveredik. Ha Balthazar nem lett volna olyan dölyfös és kapzsi, hallgat Lucius számtalan figyelmeztetésére, és megmarad a biztonságos aranyvérű körökben, akkor most nem lenne ekkora bajban. Narcissa értette már, hogy mi okból érkezett reggelről egy bagoly Séraphine Malchingtől, aki holnap délutánra teára invitálta az Abszol út egyik kávézójába. Vele akar nyilvánosan mutatkozni, jelzésképpen, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben van a házuk táján. Ki akarja használni a saját céljaihoz. Cissy gőgösen húzta fel az orrát, pergament és pennát ragadott, s máris sebesen leírt egy rövid üzenetet, amiben ridegen és kertelés nélkül lemondta a találkozót. Az után a szégyen után, hogy Andromeda összeadta magát egy sárvérűvel, egy korccsal, valamint Bella és Rodolphus, sőt, még unokafivére Sirius is az Azkabanban sínylődik, nem kompromittálhatja magát a lecsúszottakkal is. Ez egy Malfoytól megbocsájthatatlan lenne.

Éppen szólította a saját manóját, hogy utasítsa a levél haladéktalan elküldésére, amikor a bejárati csarnokban felhangzott a férje hangja. Lucius nem kiabált, nem átkozódott vagy dühöngött, Narcissa mégis azonnal kihallotta a mondataiból a pusztító haragot. Elég ideje volt már a felesége ahhoz, hogy kimondott szavak nélkül értse. A manó éppen távozott a levéllel, amikor Lucius beviharzott a helyiségbe. Egy pillantásra sem méltatta feleségét, kimért járással az íróasztalhoz lépdelt, és a pergamen-halom tetejére lökte a pálcáját. Narcissa a szemével követte férjét, ahogy az aranyló whiskyt tölt a bárszekrényből, majd leveti magát a magas támlás karosszékébe.

Lucius kortyolt egyet a kristálypohárból.  
– Drágám – biccentett kimérten felesége felé.  
– Kedvesem – fogadta az asszony a köszönést.

Nem volt a megszólításokban semmi kedvesség, a szavak hidegen pattantak vissza a zöld-ezüst színekben fürdő falakról. Lucius kigombolta a talárja két felső gombját, meglazította nyakkendőjét, majd miután még egyet kortyolt az italából, fejét a széles támlának döntötte. A szemei csukva voltak, jéghideg pillantása nem villant feleségére, Narcissa mégis érezte a haragot, ami a férfi bőre alatt vibrált. A düh hullámai szinte tapinthatóan remegtek közöttük, s Cissy jobbnak látta nem megszólalni. A jelenlegi helyzetben nemigen tehetett jobbat annál, minthogy csendben maradt. Talán akkor pusztítás nélkül tudja átvészelni férje bosszúságát. Narcissa szó nélkül ült hát tovább az íróasztala mögött, tartása királynői maradt, szemének egyetlen árulkodó villanása sem utalt a benne dúló gondolatokra. Pedig valójában mérhetetlenül aggódott. Lucius ma Dracóval az egyik majdani üzlettársához volt hivatalos ebédre. A jövendőbeli partnerének volt egy Dracóhoz hasonló korú fia, ezért kellett az apjával tartania. Lucius nem minden hátsó szándék nélkül vitte magával. Dracót ma is úgy mutogatta, mint egy remekművet, mint annak a tökéletes példáját, hogy Lucius Malfoy bármire is vállalkozik az életben – legyen az egy tökéletes aranyvérű gyermek nevelése –, abban kiemelkedő sikerrel jár. Jó jel ez az üzleti életben, mindenképp bizalmat ébreszt az ügyfelekben.

Lucius gyakran élt ezzel a módszerrel, ha különösen fontos, de ingadozó partnert kívánt meggyőzni, s általában sikerrel járt. Ma mégis valami balul sülhetett el. Narcissa anyai szíve köré vaspántként szorult a fullasztó aggodalom. Elképzelte Dracót, akit az apja rideg szótlansággal büntetett, aztán hazaérve a szobájába parancsolt. Maga előtt látta fiát, ahogy most ül egyedül a lakosztálya csöndjében csalódottan, szégyenérzettel sújtottan. Narcissa alig leküzdhető kényszert érzett arra, hogy most azonnal beszéljen vele. A józan ész mégis felülkerekedett vágyain, s tette, amit ebben a helyzetben tennie kellett: lapozott egyet a Prófétában, és hozzálátott, hogy elolvassa a pletykarovatot. Kezének egyetlen halvány remegése sem árulta el.

Átfutotta a lapot. Néhány szóbeszéd a hírességekről – ez nem érdekelte, újgazdag söpredék mind. A Shanda és Shelymes hirdetése, melyben tudatják, hogy szombaton mutatják be a legújabb őszi kollekciót – erről már tudott. Korábban, mint kiváltságos kapott meghívót a VIP páholyba. Ezt el is várta, a Malfoyok a szalon legjobban fizető ügyfeleik voltak a múltban és a jelenben egyaránt. Anyakönyvi hírek: halálozás – írt egy-két gondosan válogatott, de érzelemmentes sort az arra érdemes családoknak. Eljegyzések, házasságkötések – gratuláció gyanánt küldött egynéhány kedvesnek ítélhető üres frázist az újabb remekbe szabott üzletekhez. Születések – pennája pár pillanatra megállt a címeres pergamen felett – még ennyi év után is elérzékenyült, ha ehhez a részhez érkezett.

– A fiad ma szégyenbe hozott az ügyfelem előtt.  
Férje metsző hangja éles tőrként hasította át a köztük lévő teret. Narcissa rámeredt. Lucius még mindig kényelmesen nyúlt el a karosszékében, de némiképp már lazított a testtartásán, s már jó ideje a csendben dolgozó feleségét méregették a hidegszürke szemek. Narcissa nem kérdezett rá a történésekre, tudta, férje magától is beavatja a félresikerült délután részleteibe.  
– Minden a te hibád, túlságosan elkényeztetted.  
Narcissa hallgatott. Minden, amit mondani akart, csak olaj lett volna a tűzre. Lucius ruganyos mozdulattal lökte ki magát a karosszékből, s lefejtette magáról ezüstszín sujtásokkal átszőtt éjfekete talárját. A köpenyt hanyagul a kanapéra dobta, és újra elnyúl a korábbi helyzetében. Cissy tudta, mit vár tőle. Egyenes derékkal emelkedett fel a székről, gondosan válogatott léptekkel, nemesi tartással lépdelt a férje háta mögé. Hófehér kezét lassan csúsztatta a mellkasára, és gyémántoktól nehéz ujjai rutinosan gombolták az inget, kezei gyengéd mozdulattal siklottak a lecsupaszított vállakra. Érezte, ahogy Lucius izmai megfeszülnek az érintése nyomán. Gyakorlott mozdulattal kezdte masszírozni őket.  
– Túl sok benned a feszültség. Lazítsd el magad, kérlek!  
Lucius elégedetten mordult, lehunyt szemmel élvezte a kényeztetést. Ahogy a felszültség tovaszállt, végre beszélni kezdett. Némi nehezteléssel a hangjában mesélte, hogy Dracónak ma különösen fontos megmérettetést tartogatott. A leendő ügyfele azzal hencegett, hogy nincs a fiánál jobb seprűlovas, s Lucius ma Draco bevetésével kívánta összezúzni a férfi kevélységét. A feladat egyszerű volt: Dracónak le kellett pipálnia a fiút. Nem sikerült, éppen csak egy hajszállal maradt le mögötte, de nem ez volt a momentum, ami Luciust valójában feldühítette. Sokkal inkább Draco viselkedése. Fia – megbocsájthatatlan módon – kimutatta az eset fölötti csalódottságát.  
– Egy Malfoy sosem mutatja ki mások előtt az érzelmeit – zárta le az eszmefuttatását Lucius. – Ideje a fiúnak megtanulnia, hogy érzéseit gőg és sértések mögé rejtse.

Cissynek lett volna véleménye az eljárásról, de jobbnak látta nem hangoztatni. Nem most volt rá a megfelelő pillanat. Néhány további hosszúra nyúlt perc után Lucius megragadta felesége kezét, s futó csókot lehelt a kézfejére.  
– Elég lesz, köszönöm.  
Narcissa azonnal az ajtó felé indult.  
– Szólok Dracónak, hogy hamarosan vacsora.  
– Nem kell fáradnod, egy házimanó is megteszi helyetted. Erre tartjuk őket – harsant férje könyörtelen hangja.

Cissy válasz nélkül hagyta ezt a megjegyzést is, mosolyogva tette be maga után az ajtót. A bejárati hall már meglehetősen sötét volt a kora esti szürkülettől. Odakinn eleredt az eső, s a szürke fellegek a szokásosnál is korábbra hozták a sötétséget. Narcissa átvágott a hatalmas téren, cipője sarkai ütemesen koppantak a márványlapokon, amíg az emeletekre vezető lépcsősorhoz ért. A fokokat már finom szövésű szőnyeg fedte, elnyelte léptei zaját, így elhaltak a hatalmas csarnok visszhangjai. Igen, Malfoynak lenni azt jelenti, hogy nem mutatjuk ki az érzéseinket. Ez olyan szabály volt, amit legelőször megtanult a házasságkötésük után. A Roxfortban egy évfolyamba jártak Luciusszal, de a fiú éppen, hogy törődött vele. Volt számos nagyon előkelő családból származó barátja, akikkel a leendő jövendőbelije helyett tölthette az idejét. Nem volt ebben semmi különös, a Mardekár-házba – ahová elsősorban olyan diákok jártak, akiknek mindennél fontosabb volt az elismerés és az előrejutás – mindig is létrejöttek szoros csoportosulások. Lehet mondani, barátságok szövődtek, melyek később, már a felnőtt életben is kamatoztatták a rájuk szánt energiát. Számtalan gyümölcsöző üzlet kötettett ma is a varázsvilágban az alapján, hogy a felek egy kviddicscsapatban játszottak hajdanán. Lucius roxforti baráti köréről azt rebesgették ugyan, hogy kifejezetten szeretik a sötét mágiát, de Cissy sosem dőlt be az ilyen híreszteléseknek. „A nagyság irigységet vet, az irigység gyűlöletet teremt, a gyűlölet hazugságot szül." – idézte emlékezetébe Lucius idevágó, kedvenc mondását.

Aztán mindketten végeztek, s még azon a nyáron összeházasodtak. Káprázatos esküvő volt, évtizedek óta nem volt a varázsvilágban még egy ilyen szenzációs esemény. Ezer gondosan válogatott meghívott, számos kecsegtető üzlet köttetett már az ebéd során. Az ülésrend tökéletes volt, senki sem élt panasszal, amiért számára alantas asztalszomszédot kapott. A pazar fogásokat Anglia legkiválóbb szakácsai prezentálták. A kertben ötven rózsaszín flamingó sétált a meghívottak között. Az ifjúpár dísztalárja olyan különleges volt, hogy az esemény után hetekig cikkeztek róluk az újságok. A boldogító igen pillanatában háromszáz hófehér galambot engedtek a magasba, ezzel szimbolizálva a szerelmük makulátlan tisztaságát. Az esküvő után a vadonatúj, kifejezetten a számukra építtetett kúriában kezdték meg a közös életüket. Az antik tárgyak, díszek és bútorok méregdrágák voltak, a használati tárgyak vadonatújak. A lakosztályuk szőnyegein még nem járt senki, a márványkádban ők merítkezhettek meg elsőként, a baldachinos fekhely selyemágyneműjén is ők nyúltak végig először. Minden tökéletes és meseszép volt, tele a boldog élet ígéretével…

Az első magzatot az esküvő után három hónappal veszítették el. A gyógyító megnyugtatta őket, hogy az ilyesmi gyakran megesik az első terhességgel, semmi okuk az aggodalomra. Nyugodtan próbálkozhatnak tovább. Aztán két éven belül követte még három vetélés, s akkor már aggodalmasan tolta homlokára a szemüvegét ugyanezen gyógyító. Kifejtette, hogy talán túl fiatalok, talán nem kellene ilyen ütemben próbálkozniuk, talán, ha körültekintőbben lennének. Lassítsanak. Cissy nem hallgatott rá, neki azonnal örököst kellett szülnie, ez volt, amit egész életében elvártak tőle. Aztán teltek a hónapok, az évek, s a negyedik házassági évfordulójukon újra gyermeket várt. Ezúttal az ötödik hónapig jutott. Késő este jöttek a görcsök, és ők késlekedés nélkül keresték fel a gyógyítót. Gyors ütemben elvégeztek rajta néhány vizsgálatot, kapott számlálatlanul sok bájitalt, végrehajtottak minden ismert varázslatot annak a reményében, hogy késleltetni tudják a folyamatot. Nem segített semmi. A kislány anélkül jött a világra még azon az éjjelen, hogy akár egyszer is kinyitotta volna a szemeit. Cissy összeroppant. Mindent megtehettek, mindent megvehettek, befolyásuk nem ismert határt. Csak egyvalamit nem kaphattak meg a vagyonukért…

Az elkövetkező időkben kétségbeesve vágyott egy férjre, egy olyan társra, aki osztozni tud a fájdalmában. Lucius azonban rideg maradt. Az arca kifejezéstelen maszk volt, ahányszor csak megpróbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni vele. Csalódott volt, haragudott, megvetette őt, amiért nem képes teljesíteni a feladatát. Cissy akkoriban még így vélte. Napközben alig találkoztak, nemigen beszéltek, s Lucius ekkor már gyakran kimaradozott egész éjszakákra is. A baráti körükben rebesgették, hogy valamiféle „aranyvérű érdekvédelmi" csoportba jár egykori befolyásos családból származó barátaival egyetemben, de olyan zaftos pletykák is szárnyra keltek, miszerint férje számos szeretőt tart. Cissy nem hibáztathatta érte. Az egyetlen dolognak, ami összekötötte őket, annak a férje maximálisan eleget tett. Elégedettnek kellett volna lennie. Nem volt az.

Narcissa hosszas kutakodás után talált egy specialistát. Jó híre volt aranyvérű körökben, nagyon dicsérték. Már számos párnak segített, s csak csupa pozitív visszajelzéseket kapott róla. Lucius egyetlen kérésére hajlandó volt elkísérni hozzá. Készségesen válaszolt az életvitelét firtató kérdésekre, beszámolt arról, mit étkezik, hol és milyen rendszeresen. Akkor sem rezzent meg az arca, amikor válaszolt rengeteg olyan kérdésre, ami a hálószobai szokásait firtatta. Cissy már nem volt naiv kislány, pontosan tudta, hogy a férje nem érte teszi, pusztán csak azért ilyen készséges, mert mindenképpen örököst akar. A specialista nem bízta a véletlenre, pontos utasításokat adott, amiket be kellett tartaniuk a siker érdekében. És ők messzemenőkig megfogadták a tanácsokat: változtattak az életvitelükön, az étrendjükön, csak válogatott ételek kerülhettek az asztalra, valamint Cissynek rendszeres testmozgást javasolt, amivel szervezetét erősítheti. Leginkább a lovaglást tartotta ideálisnak, s Lucius szó nélkül vásárolt egy egész ménest a felesége számára. Teltek a hónapok, lassan évekké híztak, s a hetedik házassági évfordulójukon újra belevágtak. Ezúttal is sikerrel jártak, Cissy szinte azonnal megfogant, a dolgok az elején olyan gördülékenyen mentek, mint eddig bármikor. A tét azonban most nagyobb volt. Cissy ezúttal jobban rettegett, hogy őt is elveszíti. El kellett ismernie magának, hogy már nem csak egy tökéletes örökösre vágyik, aki tovább viheti a Malfoy-nevet. Már évek óta egy gyermekre vágyott, egy olyan kisemberre, aki szereti őt a férje helyett is. Mert tehetett Lucius bármit, elhalmozhatta méregdrága ajándékokkal, beszélhetett hozzá tisztelettudóan, ölelhette rendszeresen a hitvesi ágyban, Cissy egy dologban már régen megrendíthetetlenül bizonyos volt: Lucius nem szereti. Soha nem is szerette. Viszont.

A gyermeket július végére várták, ezzel szemben idő előtt és kis súllyal jött a világra. Narcissa lélegzet-visszafojtva figyelte a kapkodást, ami körülötte zajlott. Hallgatta a sebtében összesereglett gyógyítók varázsigéit, szemlélte a feszült arcokat. Mérhetetlenül rettegett, hogy minden megismétlődik. Luciusra vágyott, az apára, aki osztozni tud vele a félelmeiben, s aki talán támogatni tudja a súlyos percekben. Váratlanul érezte meg vállán az együtt érző szorítást, és ezzel egy időben meghallotta a legmegindítóbb hangot, amit addigi életében hallott: a gyermeke felsírt. Nem sokkal később a karjába adták a gondosan takaróba bugyolált csomagot. Narcissa végigmérte az újszülöttet. Annyira parányi volt, vékony végtagjai erőtlenül ernyedtek a teste mellett, csak a szemeit nyitogatta kíváncsian az őt körülvevő világra. Narcissa sosem látott még ilyen csodát.  
– Gratulálunk, Mr és Mrs Malfoy, kisfiú – mosolygott a segítő.  
Meghatottan szemlélték a várva várt örököst.  
– Draco… – lehelte Narcissa. A kisfiú igazi küzdő volt, egy sárkány erejével.  
Luciusra pillantott beleegyezésért, aki hűvösen bólintott.

Narcissa imbolygó fáklyák fényében állt meg a fia szobája előtt. Halkan kopogtatott, s csak ez után nyitott be. A lakosztály valamivel kisebb volt, mint a szülői, de minden igényt kielégítő. Napos időben a hatalmas franciaablakok öntötték a fényt a pazar berendezésre. A selyemmel borított falak mellett polcok sorakoztak könyvekkel és játékokkal, melyek egy hétéves gyermek igényeit maximálisan kielégítették. Talán valamivel még túl is szárnyalták. Jobboldalt egy kisebb kanapé és mellette néhány szék hívogatott meghitt beszélgetésre, szemközt a fenséges baldachinos ágy, amin most a gyermek ült egyenes derékkal.  
Narcissa végigmérte a fiát: ezüstként csillogó haját, a keskeny állú arcot, szomorúságtól elsötétült szürke szemeket. Az apja pontos mása. Nem csoda, ha könnyen megbántják egymást. Elméjébe villant, hogy most ugyanúgy szemléli, ugyanúgy áll az ajtóban rezdületlenül, rideg, nemesi tartással, ahogy azt az édesanyja is számtalanszor tette vele. Önkéntelen mozdulattal tárta ki a karját, s Draco nem tétovázott, valósággal repült a biztonságot nyújtó anyai ölelésbe.  
– Apa nagyon haragszik rám – nyöszörögte Draco a selyemtalárja redői közé.  
– Nem, szívem…  
– Csalódást okoztam neki, mihaszna vagyok.  
– Nem, nagyon büszke rád.  
– Nem is szeret…  
Narcissa most két kezébe fogta a fia arcát, és szelíd erőszakkal kényszerítette, hogy a szemébe nézzen.  
– Ezt soha, de soha ne mondd még egyszer, Draco! Megértetted?! – Cissy hangja egyszeriben szigorúbbra váltott. – Apa jobban szeret annál, mint azt te el tudod képzelni.  
Draco pillantása arról árulkodott, hogy aligha tudja hinni a szavát.  
– Gyere… – Narcissa kézen fogta, és a kanapéhoz vezette.  
– Nézd, kisfiam – kezdett bele a magyarázatába, amint leültek –, a felnőttek nem tökéletesek. Apa sem az. Gyakran teszünk vagy mondunk olyan dolgokat, amivel másokat megbántunk, még azokat is, akiket nagyon szeretünk. Érted ezt?  
Draco bizonytalanul bólintott; Cissy folytatta:  
– Apa most nagyon dühös volt, és hirtelen haragra gerjedt. Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy már nagyon bánja azt, ahogy viselkedett veled. Apa néha-néha elveti a sulykot, de ilyennek kell elfogadnunk őt. Az a lényeg, hogy akik szeretik egymást, azok meg tudnak bocsátani a másiknak minden sérelmet. Apa a felszín alatt valójában nagyon-nagyon szeret minket. Bármit megtenne értünk.  
Lágyan simította végig Draco arcát.  
– Egyszer talán te is megérted… – Puha csókot lehelt az alabástromfehér homlokra. Draco egyedül a bőre színét örökölte tőle. – Nemsokára vacsora. Mosakodj meg és öltözz át, rendben?  
Draco bólintott. Narcissa felállt, és az ajtó felé indult.  
– Szeretlek, mami!  
Narcissa keze már a kilincsen volt, de még visszafordult.  
– Én is nagyon szeretlek, kisfiam.

Lucius újratöltötte kristálypoharát. Vacsoráig egy óra volt hátra, ideje lett volna átöltöznie, mégis inkább újra kényelmesen helyezkedett el a karosszékében. Volt saját dolgozószobája, de szeretett itt ücsörögni, és csendesen szemlélni feleségét, miközben dolgozott. Régi szokás volt ez, amihez ragaszkodott. Cissy közelsége mindig különös megnyugvással töltötte el. Lenyelte az első kortyot, ami kellemesen végigégette a torkát, és a kristálypohár metszésein keresztül az aranyló italba meredt. Gúnyosan húzta el a száját, amint Narcissára gondolt. Most felesége feltehetőleg éppen Dracót kényezteti. Mindig ezt csinálja, pedig tudja, hogy mennyire nem szívleli ezt a fajta pátyolgatást. Csak a bolondok tárják a világ elé szívüket, az ostobák, akik nem tudnak uralkodni az érzelmeik felett. Dracónak ideje megtanulnia, hogy kemény legyen, hiszen egy Malfoy! Ez olyan igazság volt, amit már ő is gyermekként az eszébe vésett, és később, felnőttként annál inkább tartania kellett ehhez magát. Az apja kevély, gőgös ember volt, megtestesítője mindannak, amit a Malfoy-név szimbolizált. Kemény kézzel fogta örökösét, az első pillanattól úgy egyengette az útját, hogy alaposan megtanulhassa, mit jelent kivételezettnek lenni. Lucius sosem vonta kétségbe apja döntéseit, hamar elfogadta, hogy minden nélküle hozott ítélet az ő érdekeit szolgálja. Akkor sem ellenkezett, amikor az apja hétévesen feleséget választott a számára. A kislány szőke volt, hideg és jelentéktelen. Luciust alig-alig érdekelte a személye. A Roxfortban egy évfolyamba jártak, néha váltottak pár semmitmondó mondatot, de azt is csak azért, mert a lány időnként kereste a társaságát. Talán őt érdekelte a kötelék, ami a jövőben rájuk várt. Luciust ellenben nem. Képtelen volt a jövőbeli házassággal foglalkozni, amikor annyi más, szórakoztatóbb lehetősége is akadt. Ott voltak például a gyermekkori barátai: Nott, Crak és Monstro.

Velük számtalan alkalma nyílt az iskolában arra, hogy gyakorolja felsőbbrendű voltát a társai felett. Már elsőben tudtak egy-két átkot, amelyek gyenge kis sötét varázslatok voltak, és ezeket előszeretettel szórták ki a sárvérűekre. Kellemes időtöltés volt, semmi más. Aztán felkeltették a Lestrange-fivérek figyelmét. Rabastan és Rodolphus olyan meggyőződést hangoztattak, ami egy teljesen más élet kilátását hordozta magában: egy aranyvérű mágushoz méltóbb élet ígéretét, és a végtelennek tűnő lehetőségek messzemenőkig túlmutattak a Roxfort falain. Olyan létet képzeltek el, amiben a mágusok a rejtőzködés helyett büszkén vállalhatják önmagukat, és teljes mértékben gyakorolhatják azt a kivételes képességüket, ami a megvetendő muglik fölé emeli őket. Luciust megrészegítették a gondolatok, úgy vélte, a helyes úton járnak. Először csak hallott _róla_, hosszú időnek kellett eltelnie, amíg érdemesnek ítéltetett a személyes ismeretségére. Luciusnak számos elkötelezettségét bizonyító próbát kellett kiállnia, amíg elé járulhatott. A _vezető_ elé.

Az első találkozás felettébb hangulatosan zajlott. Rabastan bemutatta őt, majd a Sötét Nagyúr – így szólíttatta magát – szívélyes szavakkal és támogatható elvekkel bizalmat ébresztett benne. A mágusok rejtőzködését méltatlannak és alantasnak tartotta, ezzel Lucius messzemenőkig egyetértett. A találkozó után Lucius büszkén düllesztette a mellkasát, és maximálisan igyekezett teljesíteni a Nagyúrtól kapott feladatát. Nem volt semmi különös, csak becserkészte az ígéretes diákokat, és terjesztette az _eszmét_. Lucius szerencsésnek mondhatta magát, Malfoy-tekintélye révén széles ismeretségi köre volt, és a szava igencsak sokat nyomott a latba. Az elkövetkező években számtalan fiatalt szervezett be, s mire végzett a roxforti tanulmányokkal, sikereinek köszönhetően már igencsak előkelő rangsorban helyezkedett el a halálfalók körében. Mert így nevezték a csoportot: _a halálfalók_. A tizenhetedik születésnapjára egy bélyeget kapott ajándékba urától. A bizalom jelét, egy olyan ismertetőjegyet, amit a messzemenőkig kiérdemelt.

A házassága Narcissával a Nagyúr kedvére való volt. Reményét fejezte ki aziránt, hogy Lucius remélhetőleg minél előbb családot alapít, és egy kivételes aranyvérű gyermekekkel örvendezteti meg. Nem egészen úgy alakultak a dolgok, ahogy elképzelte. Lucius hiába szabadkozott, hogy a gyógyító szerint a felesége gyenge, alkalmatlan még a feladatra, a Nagyúr dacnak vélte a gyermekáldás elmaradását. Az elkövetkező években Lucius számos gúny és epés megjegyzés céltáblájává vált a halálfalók körében. Igyekezett hát kétszeres erőbedobással végezni a rábízott feladatokat, s ezzel kivívni az ura elismerését. Akkortájt nem sokban különböztek a megbízatásai az addigiaknál. Csakúgy, mint a Roxfortban a feladata most is az volt, hogy kiterjedt ismeretségei és befolyása révén olyan embereket hajtson ura malmára, akik segíthették őt a hatalomátvételben. Merthogy a Sötét Nagyúr ezt tervezte: mint pók a hálóját, először kiépíti a befolyását, a döntő pozíciókba saját embereket helyez, s ez után végre elgördül minden akadály az elől, hogy alapjaiban átírhassák a mágusok történelmét. Nagy feladat volt, mely gondos előkészítést kívánt. A Sötét Nagyúr mindig mindent gondosan, jó előre eltervezett. Dühöngött és kiosztott néhány kínzást, ha valaki áthúzta a hajszálpontos számításait.

Lucius két malomban őrölt. Halálfalóként szervezkedett, míg férjként tette a kötelességét, és gyógyítótól-gyógyítóhoz járt. Narcissa nyilvánvaló elkeseredése alig érdekelte. Szó nélkül vállalta a vizsgálatokat, összeszorított fogakkal válaszolt a kérdésekre, és a hálószobában igyekezett tenni a dolgát. Nem töprengett soha azon, hogy feleségét vonzónak találja-e. Egy Malfoy házassága nem arról szólt soha, hogy vonzódunk a feleségünkhöz, azért ölelgetjük. Mint minden rendes férfinak, neki is ott voltak erre a kitartott készséges szeretői, akik hiányzó gátlásaikat kívánatos idomokkal és forró öllel pótolták. Aztán a negyedik évfordulójuk előtt rájuk mosolygott a szerencse: Narcissa minden eddiginél tovább hordta a terhességet. A Nagyúr örvendezett a hírre, végre elégedett volt, s az igazán kivételezettek körébe emelte. Lucius ekkor gondolt rá először, hogy halálfalóként egészen vékony jégen jár. Mindazonáltal igyekezett visszaszorítani a halvány kétségeit, kifejezéstelen maszkba rendezett arccal fogadta az elismerést. A kislány idő előtt, élettelenül jött a világra. Narcissa összeroppant, a Nagyúr dühöngött. Lucius ekkor kapta az első átkot, ami fájdalmat okozott. Nem tudta mire vélni ezt a mérhetetlen dühöt, de több esze volt annál, minthogy rákérdezzen az indítékra.

Lucius az eset után nem értette magát. Más nők vígan potyogtatták kölykeiket a világba, még az a szánalmas tehén Molly Prewett is képes volt rá. Néhány éve elvette az a véráruló Arthur Weasley, és már ki tudja számon tartani, hányadik fiút csinálta neki abba a koszos disznóólba. Ráadásul ikreket! Haragudnia kellett volna a feleségére, megvetnie őt, átkozni, amiért még erre az egészen egyszerű feladatra sem képes. Ehelyett mélységesen szánta. Meglepően gyakran érzett késztetést arra, hogy osztozzon a fájdalmában, s még el is mondja neki, hogy ő is nagyon sajnálja a történteket. Érthetetlen! Egy Malfoy azonban sosem mutatja ki az érzelmeit. Malfoynak lenni többek között ezt is jelenti.

A kivételezettek köre teljesen más hatalommal járt. Az elkövetkező években Lucius megtapasztalhatta a halálfalóság sötétebb oldalát. Felderítés, nyomozás, zsarolás, megfélemlítés, kínzás, gyilkosságok… Nagyjából. A Sötét Nagyúr nem tűrt ellenszegülést. Sem a feladatokban, sem abban, hogy továbbra is türelmetlenül várta az örököst. Ki tudta akkor még, mi okból… Ez idő tájt a legnagyobb problémát Dumbledore titkos csoportja jelentette. A vén liberális majom még a Minisztériumnál is korábban fedezte fel a halálfalók jelentette fenyegetést. A helyzet kiélesedett. A Rend – ahogy magukat nevezték – ahol tehette, az útjukba állt, s egymás után húzták át a számításaikat. Soha még annyi kínzásátok nem került kiosztásra, mint akkoriban. A Nagyúr dühöngött és válogatás nélkül szórta a halálos ítéleteket… De most boldog békeidők voltak, s Lucius nem emlékezett szívesen a sötét részletekre. Különben is már tisztára mosta magát. Nem is egy vádpontban, nem is egyszer. Makulátlan.

A halálfalóságban egy zaklatottabb élet következett. Lucius egyre jobban vágyott valamiféle biztonságra, egy barátságos helyre, ahová gondolatok nélkül vonulhatott el. Narcissa megértőnek bizonyult. Felesége valójában semmit sem tudott az életviteléről, mégis valamilyen oknál fogva, talán megérezte a nyugalom utáni vágyát, egy egészen meghitt életformát alakított ki a számukra. Valójában ezt a specialista javasolta, akire Narcissa hosszú kutakodás után rátalált. Felesége fokozatosan és teljesen átalakította az életüket. A kúria hatalmas méretei miatt nem volt alkalmas arra, hogy egy barátságos családi fészekké változtassa. Viszont akkoriban került Lucius kedvenc karosszéke ide, felesége dolgozószobájába, az íróasztallal éppen szembe. Azokban az időkben szokott rá arra, hogy ha nyugalomra vágyott, akkor csak leült egy itallal a kezében, és csendben szemlélte Cissy légies alakját. Figyelemmel kísérte a napsugarak táncát, ahogy az aranyszőke hajat simogatták, hófehér kezének finom mozdulatait írás közben, szép metszésű arcának minden apró rezdülését. Rácsodálkozott, amikor rájött, hogy Cissy valójában nem fagyos, sokkal inkább földöntúli nyugalmat sugároz, s átkozta magát, amiért nem vette ezt már évekkel korábban észre. Belegondolt az eltelt évek gyötrelmeibe, amiket az asszony méltósággal, egyetlen jajszó nélkül vészelt át. Rezzenéstelen és nemes maradt, akár egy született Malfoy. Kettesben töltötték az intim estéket, s annyi év után végre rálelhettek egymás ismeretének titkos mélységeire. Lucius – maga sem értette akkor, miért – kedvezően fogadta a változásokat, s egy idő után Narcissa is feladni látszott a kapcsolatuk születése óta fennálló hűvösségét. Az érintései szeretettel teljesek lettek, pillantása vágytól fűtött, az ölelése forró. Kötődéssel, érzelmekkel egészen más volt: felülmúlhatatlan. Lucius értékelte a fordulatot, és hanyagolni kezdte a szeretőket. Elvégre tisztességes férfiember nem jár el vacsorázni, amikor otthon is remekül főznek.

Aztán Cissy előállt a hírrel: újra gyermeket várt. Lucius boldog volt. Hitetlenséggel töltöttel el a felismerés, hogy nem amiatt volt elégedett – egyébként hűtlenül –, hogy ura akaratának tesznek eleget, és elsősorban nem a várva várt örököst látta a gyermekben. Egészen egyszerűen egy rész volt belőlük. Narcissából és belőle. Egyszeri és utánozhatatlan, különleges. Megtestesítője mindannak, amit mélyen, legbelül már jó ideje érzett. Szeretett volna abban a pillanatban érzelgős butaságokat, szerelmes semmiségeket súgni felesége fülébe, pont olyan alantas módon, ahogyan azt a pórnép tenné ebben a helyzetben. Szomjasan kapott levegő után a felismeréstől: valahol, valamikor belebolondult a feleségébe. Nem is kicsit.

Akkoriban Perselus Piton érdekes információval szolgát a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Hírét hozta egy jóslatnak, ami egy gyermekről szólt. Az egyetlenről, aki diadalmaskodhat a Sötét Nagyúr felett. Július végén azoknak fog születni, akik háromszor dacoltak már vele. Pusztulnia kellett. A hatalomátvétel küszöbén voltak, a nagyszabású terv hónapokon belül bevégeztetett. Lucius kapta a feladatot, hogy kiterjedt ismeretsége révén begyűjtse a lehetséges neveket, akik közül a Nagyúr végül választani fog. A hónapok repültek, Narcissa szépen gömbölyödött és minden eddiginél egészségesebben viselete a terhességet. Valósággal kivirult. Bár nem beszéltek róla, Lucius sejtette, hogy mindkettejükben ugyanúgy lobog a vágy, hogy talán most minden más lesz, talán most az egyszer sikerrel járhatnak. Lucius tette a dolgát, országszerte lelkiismeretesen gyűjtötte az információkat. Szerencsére minden ajtó tárva-nyitva állt előtte. Június eleje volt, mire végre az ura elé járulhatott a számtalan házaspár nevét tartalmazó listával. Mindenki rajta volt, aki a nyárra várt gyermekáldást. Majdnem tökéletes volt. Csak egy, egyetlenegy pár neve hiányzott róla. Az övéké.

Meg is kapta érte a méltó büntetését. Felkarcolta a Malfoy-nevet a lap aljára, aztán elájult. Perselus támogatta haza. Cissynek azt mondták, hogy sárvérűek támadtak rá, de az asszony így is felizgatta magát férje nyomorúságos állapota láttán. Hirtelen jöttek a görcsök. Perselus hozta némiképpen formába barátját, és vitte be őket a Szent Mungóba, ahol aznap éjjel, június ötödikén megszületett a gyermekük: Draco. Perselus lett a keresztapja.

Következő találkozásukkor a Nagyúr gratulált a tényhez, hogy mégiscsak kihúzhatja magát a saját listájáról. Lucius okklumentált, s igyekezett végtelenül hálásnak mutatkozni. Elérkezett az augusztus, végre leszűkült a kör. Két gyermek maradt a listán, két fiú. Egy aranyvérű és egy félvér. Mindkét család szülői aurorok voltak és egyben a Rend tagjai. A Nagyúr roppantul elégedett volt, mondhatni,_ eszelősen boldog_. Számos humortalan viccet kovácsolt arról, hogy mekkora hatalom van most a kezében. A két gyermek közül az egyik anélkül fejezi majd be a földi pályafutását, hogy tisztában lenne vele, mekkora megtiszteltetés fogja érni. A neve egyszer bekerül az Új Rend történelemkönyveibe. Erről maga fog gondoskodni. A halálfalók kitartóan nevettek, csak Lucius és Perselus mosolya volt erőtlen némiképpen. De Luciusnak sem lehet oka panaszra, hangzott el a Nagyúr ígérete később egy négyszemközti beszélgetésben. _„A Malfoy fiú dicsőségéről is gondoskodni fogok."_ És Lucius meghallgatta a tervet, ami hosszú évek folyamán, talán már az első találkozásuk óta érlelődött ura fejében, és ami végre magyarázatot adott a gyermekáldást illető türelmetlenségére. Átadott egy negyven éve őrizgetett könyvet, pontosabban egy naplót, ami arra volt hivatott, hogy kinyisson egy titkos kamrát a Roxfortban, hogy ezáltal megtisztulhasson az iskola a sárvérű söpredéktől. És Draco lehetett a kiváltságos, aki véghezvihette a tervet. Boldogítsa Luciust az a tudat, hogy egyetlen fia feláldozása az eszmét szolgálja. _"Neve szintén szerepelni fog majd a történelemkönyvekben."_ És az csak ráadás volt, hogy ezzel a megtiszteltetéssel az első számú halálfalójává léphetett elő. Luciusnak cseppet sem volt ínyére a kivételes bizodalom, mindazonáltal erősen okklumentált, és hálásan megköszönte a kitüntető megbecsülést…

Lucius kiszakadt merengéséből, és a szalon sarkába meredt. A karosszékből nézve nem látszott a meglazított padlódeszka, ami alatt egy üreg a fekete, bőrkötéses naplót rejtette. A keményfa padló szélei tökéletesen illeszkedtek, Lucius meg borzongva gondolt a szörnyűségre, aminek működésérő valójában fogalma sem volt. Csak annyit tudott, hogy Draco vesztét okozhatja, tehát veszélyes és sötét. Sosem kerülhet a fia kezébe. Erről gondoskodni fog. Megvédi bármi áron.

Ezt még akkortájt döntötte el, amikor hajtóvadászat indult a Potterek ellen. A Sötét Nagyúr holtig tartó kiváltságot ígért a szerencsésnek, aki rájuk lel. Lucius hite némiképp megrendült a napló átvétele után, mindazonáltal nem volt kibúvó: a helyzetben, amiben volt nemigen tehetett mást, mint lelkesnek tűnően elfogadta az újabb megbízatást. Dőreség lett volna magára vonnia ura haragját. A halálfalóság holtig tartó elkötelezettség, és sajnos nemcsak rajta múlott, hogy előbb vagy később éri-e a végzete. Családostul. A következő hónapokban kapcsolatai révén fel kellett kutatnia a megfelelő embert, aki a szövetségesük lehetett. Egy lehetséges árulót a Rendben. Pettigrew túl könnyű célpont volt. Elég volt a pálcáját egyszer ráemelnie, hogy könyörületért rimánkodva, alantas állat módjára a földön csússzon előtte. Még csak meg sem kellett kínoznia. Ezt jócskán sajnálta, így egy kicsit pótolta a mulasztást, amikor már az egyesség megköttetett. Úgy visított, mint egy disznó. Öröm volt hallgatnia.

A Pottereket úgy védték, mint egy királyi családot. Dumbledore rejtette el őket, bizonyára az ország olyan szegletében, amit az öreg úgy ismert, mint a tenyerét. Vagy még annál is jobban. A Nagyúr sorozatosan dühöngött, kiosztott számos kínt, s órákon át hajtogatta híveinek, hogy milyen ostobák a Potterek. Nem érti, miért nem élnek azzal a lehetőséggel, hogy egyszerűen átadják neki a gyereket. Inkább bujdosnak, menekülnek és hoznak a fejükre halálos veszedelmet. Érthetetlen! Lucius Cissyre és Dracóra gondolt. Ő értette. Aztán gyorsan okklumentált, s igyekezett elnyomni a kínzás keltette fájdalmat a tagjaiban. Ez tényleg az a helyzet volt, amiben érdemes volt elrejteni az érzelmeit. Malfoy-módra, férfiasan. Tartózkodott attól, hogy bárkivel megbeszélje, még bizalmas barátjának, Perselusnak sem merte említeni soha, de meggyőződése volt, hogy a halálfalók soraiban akkor már sokan reménykednek valamiféle csodában, ami megváltást nyújthatott volna nekik sanyarú helyzetükben. Nem éppen ilyennek képzelték a mágusokhoz méltóbb, szebb létet. Nem volt a sorsuk semmivel sem különb egy házimanóénál.

A várva várt merlini áldás csaknem egy év múlva következett be. Halloween éjszakáján Nott feldúltan hívta át magához. Lucius ekkor már egy ideje érzékelte, hogy Sötét Jegye egyre halványul. Kíváncsiság, remény vagy a félelem hajtotta-e előre, már nem tudná pontosan megmondani. Mire a Nott-kúriába érkezett, már hangos vita folyt. Néhányan véresen, aléltan feküdtek az ebédlő padlóján. Egyértelmű volt, hogy valami váratlan, megrázó történhetett. A vita középpontja Bella volt, aki láthatólag magához vette az irányítást. Eszelős tekintettel uralta a hatalmas teret, s Lucius meg volt győződve arról, hogyha kell, egyedül is kiállna a tucat halálfalóval szemben. Sógornője szenvedélyesen követelte, hogy késlekedés nélkül induljanak Nagyuruk keresésére… Lucius lassan rakta össze a zsivajban a részleteket, miszerint a Potter-háznál ma éjjel valami nagyon rosszul sült el. A Sötét Nagyúr ma végezni akart a gyermekkel, aki továbbra is él és virul, de uruk nyom nélkül tűnt el. Lucius alig akart hinni a fülének. Hát megszabadultak végre tőle! Ez volt az első gondolata. Az öröm nem várt remegése egy pillanat alatt suhant át bensőjén. Mindazonáltal elrejtette érzéseit, s igyekezett megfelelni az adott helyzetnek. Bólogatott, ahol kellett, sziszegett, ahol elvárták, tiltakozott, ha ezt tartotta előnyösnek. Késő éjszaka szabadult.

Ruganyos léptei megkönnyebbülten vitték előre a kúriában. Cissy bizonyára aludt, valójában mit sem sejtett férje életének sötét oldaláról. Bár Luciusnak el kellett ismernie, hogy szívesen megbeszélte volna vele. Tehette, hiszen már megszabadult a veszélytől. Bizony, még szoknia kellett a megkönnyebbült boldogságot. Az első emeleten hallotta meg a sírást. Odakint ömlött az eső, mintha dézsából öntenék, s őszhöz képest szokatlan módon, széles villámok szelték át az éjszakai eget. Draco bizonyára megrémülhetett. Első gondolata az volt, hogy megkeserülik a manók, amiért sírni hagyják az örököst. De aztán eszébe ötlött, hogy a szolgák valószínűleg azért nem jönnek, mert ezt kapták parancsba. Nem tőle. Lucius tanácstalanul torpant meg a gyerekszoba előtt. Felsejlett benne egy gondolat, vagy inkább egy vágy, amit nem tartott egészen méltónak egy Malfoyhoz. Viszont ez a nap különleges volt. Tudta, hogy Narcissa sokszor megteszi annak ellenére, hogy számtalanszor figyelmeztette az ellenkezőjére. Elvégre többek között arra is tartották a manókat, hogy a gyermeknek a gondját viseljék. Aranyvérű nőhöz méltatlan cselekedet, hogy felkeljen az éjszaka közepén, és vigaszt nyújtson síró gyermekének. Cissy mindig figyelmesen hallgatta az intelmeit, aztán tette, amit az ösztönei súgtak. Az anyaiak. Nem tudta hibáztatni ezért. Lucius lassan nyomta le a gyermekszoba kilincsét. A sírás egyre erősödött, ahogy a kiságy felé lépdelt. Aztán csak állt tanácstalanul, tehetetlenül. Fogalma sem volt, hogy mit kellene tennie ebben a helyzetben. Draco elmúlt már ekkor egyéves, de még egyszer sem tartotta a karjában. Malfoyéknál ez nem volt szokás…

– Lucius? Mi történt?  
Narcissa álmosan pislogott a lakosztályuk sötétjébe. Aztán, ahogy férje közelebb ért, már csodálkozás ült ki a vonásaira. Luciusnak nem volt kedve magyarázkodni, csak felesége ölébe adta a síró gyereket. Narcissa angyali mosollyal nyúlt érte. Draco nehezen nyugodott meg, talán ő is érezte a mágikus remegést a levegőben, ami kora este óta itatta át a záporoktól terhes eget. Egy órába is beletelt, amíg békésen pihegni kezdett a szülői ágyban, s akkor Narcissa rákérdezett:  
– Nem akarsz elmondani nekem valamit, Lucius?  
És akkor végre megnyílhatott, a szavak válogatás nélkül szakadtak ki belőle, szépítés nélkül vallott be minden részletet, nem felejtett ki semmit, s csak abban reménykedett, hogy Cissy egyszer az életben képes lesz megkegyelmezni neki azért, amilyen. Cissy nem sírt, nem átkozódott, nem sújtotta számonkérő szavakkal, nem is rettegett. Csak egyszerűen megölelte. S Lucius úgy zokogott a karjaiban, mint egy taknyos gyerek. A megkönnyebbülés könnyeivel. Reggel a lakosztályba rontó aurorok három összebújva szendergő Malfoyt találtak a baldachinos ágyban...

Hat év telt el azóta. Hat gyönyörű, boldog, gondtalan év. S Lucius úgy értékelte ezeket az éveket, mint egyetlen olyan időszakot, amire szívesen emlékezett. Csak néha-néha, mint például most is, rohanták meg feltartóztathatatlanul a sötét emlékek, amik mindig arra figyelmeztették, hogy mennyit veszíthetett volna az életben.

Lucius letette kiürült poharát, és fáradtan dörzsölte meg szemhéját. A könyvektől roskadozó szekrény melletti állóóra már elütötte az este hat órát, tényleg ideje volt neki is a vacsorához készülődnie. Ruganyos járása az évek múlásával semmit sem vesztett energikusságából, ugyanazzal az erőteljes léptekkel halad a lakosztályuk felé, mint régen. Draco már a széles lépcsősoron szökdelt lefelé, de visszahőkölt, amikor apját érzékelte. Lucius megtorpant, s rezzenéstelen arccal mérte végig a fiát. Megtehette volna, hogy szó nélkül továbbsétál, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy ne tegye. Talán Cissy hangja. A lelkiismerete.  
– Látom, már elkészültél.  
– Igen, apám. – A fiú bólintott, s szürke szeme állta az apja rideg pillantását.  
– Helyes…  
Lucius arra számított, hogy Draco továbbmegy, de a fiú csak állt, mintha még várna valamire. Lucius tanácstalan volt. Mit tenne most az apja ebben a helyzetben?  
– Nem kell csüggedned, fiam – préselte ki magából a szavakat. – Ha felnősz, veszek neked egy egész kviddicscsapatot. Ott majd senki sem körözhet le.  
Draco csak méregette, de arca mosolytalan maradt.  
– Köszönöm, apám. Igazán nagylelkű vagy.  
Lucius végigmérte a fiút. Miért néz így rá, ilyen szomorú szemekkel? Miért nem elégedett? Ennek az ígéretnek boldoggá kellene tennie. Kevés olyan tehetős család van, aki megengedheti magának az effajta költekezést, ellenben velük. Ők, a Malfoyok mindent megtehetnek, mindent megvehetnek, ami pénzért kapható. Kivéve…  
Lucius ösztönösen lépett közelebb, és szeretetteljesen simított végig fia üstökén. Annyira egyszerű, de szívből jövő mozdulat volt, s Lucius meglepődött a bensőjét megrohanó érzések erejétől. Megköszörülte összeszorult torkát, mielőtt megszólalt:  
– Kiválóan repültél ma délután. Bármi is történt tudnod kell, hogy én nagyon büszke vagyok rád, fiam.  
Draco arcán a mosoly úgy ragyogott fel, mint a legszebb nyári napsugár.

Cissy már fehérneműben állt a tükör előtt, amikor Lucius belépett a lakosztályuk ajtaján. Tekintetét azonnal magára vonta az asszony derekára hulló aranyszőke haja és a leheletcsipke vakító fehérsége, mely az alabástrombőrrel vetekedett. Sokat sejtetően közel állt meg mögötte, s mélyet szippantott az asszony részegítő illatából. A tükörben kereste meg a tekintetét. Pár pillanatig beszédesen szemlélték egymást. Tudták, mire gondol a másik, szavak nélkül beszéltek.  
– Drágám…  
– Kedvesem… – A megszólítás sóhajként hagyta el Cissy ajkait, s Lucius számára felért egy ígérettel. Az asszony a nyakéke kapcsolójával bíbelődött, Lucius meg kérés nélkül lépett még egyet előre, hogy a segítségére siessen. Az ingén keresztül is érezte a mellkasához feszülő test forróságát. Előresöpörte a lágy hullámokkal leomló hajat, s gyors mozdulatokkal kapcsolta ki az ékszert, aztán hanyagul a fésülködőasztalra dobta. Nem tudta megállni, ajkait végig futtatta a hófehér nyakon, egészen a gömbölyű vállakig. Nyelve alatt érzékelte a finom pihéket. Cissy felsóhajtott, s megfordult az ölelésben, gyöngéden simított végig férje arcán. Ujjai alatt érezte a világos borosta leheletnyi durvaságát.  
– Nagyon megbántottad. Beszélned kell vele… – Cissy vágytól fűtött pillantása a szürke szemeket kereste.  
Lucius önkéntelen mozdulattal vonta közelebb magához, és újra mélyet szippantott a nő illatából.  
– Már beszéltem…  
Cissy a férje nyaka köré fonta karjait, kezével most az ezüstszín fürtökkel bíbelődött.  
– Mit mondtál neki?  
Lucius végigsimított a nő hátán, és ujjai a alsónemű alá siklottak. Cissy felsóhajtott, és még szorosabban bújt hozzá, Lucius lágyéka már erősen sajgott, muszáj volt halkan nyögnie. Rutinos mozdulattal bontotta ki a melltartó zárját, Cissy nem ellenkezett.  
– Azt, hogy büszke vagyok rá…  
Cissy rámosolygott, elégedett mosollyal. Lucius lefejtette a felsőrészt, s végre tenyerében érezhette a dús kebleket. Cissy pillantása kihívóan villant rá. Akaratosan csókolta meg, semmit sem akart már jobban, mint hogy a nő az övé legyen. Csak addig engedte el, míg az ágyhoz vonta, szelíden döntötte végig a mélyzöld selymen.  
– Le fogjuk késni a vacsorát.  
Lucius elégedetlenül morgott, Cissy meg halkan felnevetett. Teste ívben feszült, ahogy kéjesen nyújtózott az ágytakarón, csaknem kioltva ezzel az értelmet férje elméjéből. Lucius gyors mozdulatokkal kapkodta le magáról a ruhát, és asszonya fölé helyezkedett. Szerelmesen szemlélte a nő szétterülő aranyszín haját, a csóktól duzzadt, rubintvörös ajkakat, a gyémántként csillogó, vágytól fűtött tekintetet. Lassan ráhajolt, majd utolsó gondolatként még átsuhant az elméjén a nagy igazság, amit keserves tapasztalatok árán tanult meg: a legjobb dolgokat az élettől ingyen kapta. S nem cserélné el őket sem pénzre, sem hatalomra. Soha.

_"Az életben a lényeges dolgok ingyen kaphatók: a gondos anya, a nap és a barátság.  
Hely az asztalnál és egy szívélyes ölelés. A tavasz fénye.  
Egy gyerek nevetése. Egy madár éneke.  
A patak csobogása. A fák árnya.  
A tenger hullámai. A nap és az éj.  
A nyugalom és a csend.  
A hetedik nap.  
Az élet és a halál.  
Embernek lenni a földön."  
(Phil Bosmans)_

**Milyen lett? Tetszik/nem tetszik? Vagy egy egyszerű köszönöm is jólesne... **


End file.
